A Wedding for Peace
by Kades
Summary: A Peace treaty, a marriage and a Slytherin GWL. [fem!hp]


**Title: A wedding for peace….or not**

**Author: Kades**

**Word Count: 895**

After Lord Voldemort announced his return during an attack at the Ministry of Magic, the Minister and the Ministry sent a messenger to the Dark Lord seeking peace between the two factions – too prevent a large scale loss of life and the exposure of their people to the muggles.

So there was currently a ceasefire between the two warring factions of the Wizarding world encompassing Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters, Albus Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix and the British Ministry of Magic. Despite Dumbledore's reluctance to accept the ceasefire he agreed that an amicable solution was possible. So terms were asked by both sides – the Dark wanted the right to practise their magic and be allowed to worship Hecate, the goddess of magic; while the Light insisted on the acceptance of all magical life as the Dark Lord refused to protect the muggles. Lord Voldemort would take over as Minister for Magic and no more witches or wizards no matter their birth would die unless they were convicted of a crime warranting the Dementor's Kiss.

However any resistance fighters from either side would be tried for treason and sentenced accordingly. Yet there was one more condition to seal the peace treaty between Lord Voldemort and the Wizarding World.

Sixteen year old Jasmine Lillian Potter was staring at the other people in the office incredulously and eternally thankful that her godfather had provided the means for her to be emancipated after his death the previous year,

"You want me to marry Lord Voldemort as part of the Peace treaty" she asked dumbfounded

"Yes my dear girl, the union between you and Lord Voldemort will magically seal the peace treaty and save many, many lives. It has been since ancient times to end magical wars peacefully" Albus Dumbledore responded before he was interrupted by Cornelius Fudge, who was unfortunately still the minister for magic. Yet more proof that the Wizarding world was nothing more than sheep carolled by a few wolves and deserving everything that was coming to them.

"It is traditional that the two leaders of the warring factions are selected to marry and since Tom is the only leader of the Dark wizards and he requests a wife not a husband, well you are the highest ranking unmarried female on our side."

Jasmine was considered to be a mediocre student by her teachers and peers, a powerful witch but lacking the knowledge to use said power, however that couldn't be further from the truth she was actually rather well read – by no means was she a genius but she was definitely intelligent. However she had become so used to down playing her abilities while living with her relatives, the Dursleys and then when she entered the magical world she didn't want to drive away either of her best friends so she appeared to the staff and students of Hogwarts to be only slightly above average. Jasmine using every ounce of her Slytherin cunning had quickly run through all her options in her head, before she settled on one course of action.

During her third year Jasmine had returned to the Chamber of Secrets – as she had needed an escape with all the talk surrounding the escaped convict Sirius Black and his betrayal of her parents that he was later revealed to be innocent and her godfather was inconsequential – however she had continued to find sanctuary in Salazar's chambers and had uncovered a library that had remained untouched for at least fifty years since Lord Voldemort himself was a student. It was in Salazar's library that Jasmine found a spell. This spell was ancient it was once used to turn baby girls into boys as many families desired heirs and girls were considered useless for continuing the family line since they would marry and take on their husbands name– the spell was originally designed to be used on newborns but was relegated to history for two main reasons – it was proven to be permanent no spells or potion could change the person back to their original sex once the spell was cast and secondly the spell was in Parseltongue which was not only a rare talent in Europe but also considered Dark.

However Jasmine wasn't worried about the consequences for using the spell all she had ever wanted was to live her life and make decisions for herself as someone else always seemed to be directing her future and so Jasmine Potter turned both Cornelius Fudge and Albus Dumbledore into women, although they were not the most attractive of females and Dumbledore was still one-hundred-and -fifty-years -old and looked it, Jasmine turned to each of them and said

"I swear on my life and magic that I, Jasmine Lillian Potter, will never marry Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as the Dark Lord Voldemort" as Jasmine finished her oath there was a bright flash of light and she said,

"One of you can do it" before walking out of the room, leaving the two men now women completely stunned; all the while Jasmine – who was on her way to Gringotts - was thinking of spending the next few years on Black Island that was a hidden island in the Caribbean which was only accessible by a portkey and protected by the fidelius charm - away from the idiocy that was the British magical community.


End file.
